The availability of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) has increased in recent years. Along with this increased availability, has come an increased number of uses for UAVs. For example, a recreational UAV may be used to capture aerial photography of sporting events, land parcels, and remote areas. A commercial UAV, for example, may be used to transport payloads between locations.